The Human, The Dragon, and The Halfa
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: What is a Halfa? A Halfa is a being that is Half Human and Half Dragon. This is a story about a Skrill Halfa that finds his way to Berk one day and becomes friends with the Dragon Riders. *I only own half of this because I worked on it together with Gordon519
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Over the past few weeks I have been making up stories with** Gordon519 **over the PM's** **and this was one of the results for those messages**

 **bold – me to you,** ** _bold & italic – _****dragon's speaking,** normal – **the story,** **_italic on own_** **– singing / thoughts.**

* * *

On the beaches of Berk a small limp body washes up on to the sand. It was a young teenage boy whose body hurt so much, and his entire body is covered in cuts.

Over head there was a shadow that came closer and towards the boy.

The sound of birds flying outside a window woke the boy up and got him to look around.

He was in a house.

Turning his head to the side a big dragon tongue licked him.

"Ugh..." he said wiping at his face.

"Toothless..." the boy heard someone say followed by *squeak's* as the dragon backed off "Sorry about that... Are you ok?"

 ** _'_** ** _I..._** I think" the boy said, his voice switching from dragon to human half way through.

"That's good. But Gothi, our Village Elder and Healer, will be here in a bit to see to your... condition," the boy said sounding as if he wasn't trying to be offensive.

The boy lifted up the covers and scrambled back, scared – he was covered in scales...

"My name's Hiccup," the second boy said quickly changing the subject "What's yours?"

"I... I don't remember..." the kid said scared holding his legs close to his chest as his tail swished in front of him.

"Well how about where you're from? We found you on the beach this morning..." Hiccup explained trying to keep the new boy's mind off his body.

The kid's skin crackled with electricity for a second.

"I don't remember... I don't remember anything, just pain..." he said as he started to cry.

"Mind if I call you _'Sparky'_ then?" Hiccup asked with a slight smile.

The kid looked up.

"Sorry that was rude of me wasn't it?" Hiccup said rubbing the back of his head.

"No... I... I like it," Sparky said smiling a bit.

Sparky touched his tail and started stroking it calming himself down.

"Hiccup?" a strong, loud voice came from down stairs.

"Yeah, I'm up here Dad," Hiccup said loudly, just as strong footsteps along with some not so strong or so big ones came up the stairs.

Sparky whimpered backing against the wall scared.

 ** _'Don't worry Sparky...'_** a new voice said getting Sparky to turn to the black dragon. **_'It's just Hiccup's sire* and the healer...'_**

Sparky jumped back, eyes wide but didn't say anything.

Hiccup heard the react and turned to look at him seeing him staring at Toothless.

"Er... Is everything ok Sparky?" he asked concerned slightly.

"I'm **_fine,'_** Sparky said calming down my voice slipping back into dragon.

Sparky watched Gothi closely as she came closer to him, he was obviously scared but somehow she puts him at ease.

Seeing Sparky's fear, Gothi stopped a few paces away from the bed and bowed, always keeping eye-contact and wearing a kind smile on her old worn face.

Calming down Sparky nodded let her come closer.

Straight away, though calmly and slowly so not to scare him, Gothi went to work cleaning and dressing all the wounds Sparky had.

Sparky didn't move, not too sure about how well he could control his body.

After a while Gothi was finished and pulled back bowing again, then turned to Hiccup and Stoick and showed herself out.

Sparky didn't say anything, feeling that his voice had slipped into dragon before.

 ** _'You can talk you know...'_** Toothless said smiling **_'Right? I mean you were doing just fine before Hiccup's sire and the healer came...'_**

 ** _'_** ** _I'm not sure'_** Sparky said holding his legs close to himself scared.

"What?" he heard Hiccup ask and looked up both Vikings wearing confused faces.

"I don't think I'm **_good at speaking_** ' Sparky said his voice slipping back into dragon.

 ** _'You just have to work and think hard about who you want to talk to...'_** Toothless explained.

 ** _'How do you know?'_** Sparky asked a tear in his eyes.

 ** _'Because you're a_** _Halfa_ _ **now,'**_ he explained **_'And they have two people in their heads now always fighting over who's in charge. So you need to work at pushing down the other one so you can use the one you want to use.'_**

Sparky thought hard.

"It's hard for me to speak" he said to Hiccup clearly concentrating hard.

"Well... can you write then?" Hiccup asked thinking quickly and going over to his desk and coming back with some sheets of paper and a pencil.  
"It will take longer but it's just as good," he said giving you the materials.

Sparky started writing quickly, it was messy but readable: ' _In my head, it's like there are two people, each trying to take over, one human the other not_.'

"Do you know how that second person got in there boy?" Stoick asked reading the message with his son.

Sparky shook his head.

"Well until you do, as Chief of the village I say you're welcome to stay as long as you need," Stoick said smiling gently, carefully placing a hand on Sparky 's shoulder and smiling at him.

"Thanks," Sparky said quietly.

Nodding in agreement, Stoick let Sparky go and then said he needed to get back to running the village and left.

"You think you're up for a tour of the village Sparky?" Hiccup asked.

With a smile Sparky nodded and got up, following Hiccup outside.

"Ok so first place I'll show you will be the Great Hall..." Hiccup said as soon as the three of them **(Hiccup, Sparky and Toothless)** were out the house. "I'm guessing you must be hungry..."

With that he got onto his dragon and held out a hand smiling gently.

Sparky got on hoping it was ok with Toothless.

 ** _'Just try not to shock us...'_** Toothless said in a joking voice seeing Sparky 's worried expression and took off towards the Great Hall.

Sparky held on tight trying to keep his dragon-side from taking over.

"Ok here we are..." Hiccup said as they landed outside the Hall. "Um... Sparky you can let go now..." he said as Sparky was still holding on and had his eyes closed in concentration.

"Sorry" Sparky said as he got off embarrassed.

 ** _'That's ok,'_** Toothless said a smirk in his voice. **_'His mate was just as bad on her first flight on me before I calmed down because she said_** _'sorry'_ _ **.'**_

Sparky smiled and started walking beside Hiccup.

* * *

 ***old name for Father...**


	2. Chapter 2

As they entered the hall, the whole room went silent and everyone looked towards Sparky no one knowing what to say.

"HEY HICCUP OVER HERE!" someone called to the left, and that got everyone back to their own business, though it was slightly quieter now.

Looking over, they saw it was Astrid who called out and together the three boys went to sit with her.

Sparky sat down, scared and clearly concentrating on keeping his dragon-side from lashing out.

"Astrid, Sparky, Sparky, Astrid," Hiccup introduced them together. "You mind keeping him company while I get some food?" he asked the girl.

"Sure," she said slightly smiling.

*In Sparky's mind*

Sparky was standing between two versions of himself - one human, one almost completely dragon and they were fighting.

"Enough" Sparky yells inside his mind, they stop and stare at him.

"You're going to have to choose one of use eventually..." his human-side said loudly.

 ** _'Yeah and that will be me... Right?'_** his dragon-side said glaring to him, sparks of electricity coming off him.

"There are times I'm going to need you both," he said giving an exasperated sigh "And right now I need my human-side ," he said sternly to both of them.

"Ha! Told you... get lost Draco..." his human-side said to his dragon-side and stepped forward and took the spotlight.

*In Sparky's mind*

"Sparky, hey Sparky you ok?" Sparky heard Astrid calling "You kind of just zoned out there for a bit..."

"Sorry Astrid," Sparky said nervously. He wrote what just happened down and handed it to her not trusting his mouth to explain just yet.

"They sound like the Twins..." Astrid said smiling and giving back the paper.

When she saw he didn't get it she explained saying who was who in their gang.

Sparky nodded showing he understood.

"Ok," Hiccup's voice sounded as he came back with two plates, coming to sit down.

"I got some chicken, and some cooked fish," he explained "But there are other things if you want something else."

Sparky dug into the chicken, his human-side wining over at this point on the food he would be eating.

"How about you show him the Dragon Academy after lunch Hiccup," Astrid asked.

"I was going to," Hiccup said nodding having some fish "Only I'm not sure how everyone will react" he said speaking of their friends.

"That's if I let my dragon-side do that" Sparky said crossing his arms.

Hearing this, both teens looked to Sparky curiously.

"What no... no..." Hiccup said trying to correct his unknowing mistake.

"It's ok, it's just that..." Sparky sighed not sure how to explain.

"No I understand. I think..." Hiccup said and went into the story of how he was treated and picked on before the _'300 Year War'_ was finished because of him and Toothless.

At the end Sparky was hugging Toothless.

"He's like a brother to you then, isn't he?" he asked Hiccup.

"Yeah," Hiccup said nodding smiling wide. "And my best friend. I saved him by continuously bringing him fish and fixing his tail, he saved me from the inferno that was the Queen being blown up.  
That's the way it is."

Sparky let go of Toothless as the dragon licked him, laughing he petted his head.

"He's not all cute and cuddly," Astrid said after a sip of mead "Neither of them are to be honest, but at least you can pin Hiccup to the floor."

"Hey!" **_'Hey'_** both boys said together and glared at the girl.

Sparky couldn't help but start laughing.

"I'm more cute and cuddly then Snotlout or Tuffnut," Hiccup defended himself "And all you have to do is give Toothless some Dragon-Nip and he'll be out like a light, so you can pin him down then..."

Sparky's eyes brighten when Hiccup mentioned Dragon-Nip but he suppressed his dragon-side and looked down guiltily.

 ** _'You ok?'_** Toothless asked seeing Sparky's expressions change, Hiccup and Astrid still arguing.

"My dragon-side almost took over..." Sparky said feeling scared.

 ** _'Oh...'_** Toothless said trying to come up an idea to make the kid less scared, then he saw Stormfly.  
 ** _'How about I show you Astrid's dragon?'_**

"Sure" Stormy said following him, 'N _ight Fury's aren't that scary, just don't offend them.'_ he thought to himself.

Smiling Toothless went over to Stormfly.

 ** _'Ahem... Stormfly, Sparky, Sparky Stormfly,'_** Toothless said mocking Hiccup.

"Nice to meet you" Sparky said reaching out a hand slowly to touch her getting in her blind spot.

Panicked Stormfly gets up and shows her spikes.

 ** _'Stay where you are!'_** she cried out, scared.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be in your blind spot" Sparky said, gently tapping my foot so she knew where he was.

Calming down, because she could hear where the boy was, Stormfly put her spines away and backed up so he was in her vision again.

"Sorry about that" Sparky said looking at the floor scared.

 ** _'It's ok, I should of turned my head,'_** Stormfly said chirping **_'I should of known you were ok because you're with Toothless and have been with my human for a while and haven't done anything to her yet.  
So sorry I panicked.' _**she said coming forward again and butting Sparky's chest with her nose.

"Thanks" Sparky said smiling and rubbing the ridge of her nose.

Purring, Stormfly closed her eyes and smiled gently, she always liked it when her nose got rubbed, but since that was her blind spot, she didn't let very many Vikings do it.

"Your scales are really smooth" Sparky said surprised.

 ** _'That's because Astrid helps me take really good care of them,'_** Stormfly said opening her eyes to look to him again.  
 ** _'Now they're not like they were when we were under the Queen's rule. And they will never go back to being like that, ever again.'_**

As she says the word _'Queen'_ Sparky visibly shuddered.

 ** _'Something wrong?'_** Toothless asked cocking his head.

"I don't know, when she mentioned the Queen I just..."

 ** _'The old crone has that effect on everybody dear,'_** a new voice said behind them getting Sparky to see a brown Gronkle and a new boy over by Astrid and Hiccup.

 ** _'That's why we try not to talk about her. It may of been a whole snow_** (year) ** _since the war ended, but there are still memories.'_**

"Thanks for telling me," Sparky said as he scratched the Gronkle's chin.

 ** _'Yeah and we've had lots of adventures since then...'_** Toothless said his mouth full of fish. **_'Our most recent one was where they had to try and teach their animals to trust us, and we got caught out in a snow storm...'_** he said.

"Ok, ok, you don't need to tell me" Sparky said hoping he didn't offend him.

Slightly disappointed but ok with it Toothless shrugged and went back to his lunch, because he didn't have to tell the story it meant it would still be nice and cold all the way though the meal.

A cold wind blew into the great hall blowing out the main fire pit and making Sparky shiver slightly.

Turning and because he was closer and had better aim Toothless shot a plasma blast into the pit and re-lit it.

"Thank you Toothless," one of the Vikings said who was beside it trying to stay warm.

Sparky began to rub against Toothless purring in thanks.

 ** _'Er... Your welcome?'_** the black dragon said pulling away slightly and returning to the fish before him.

Sparky blushed slightly and sat down not aware of Stormly curling around him sniffing his hair.

"Fishlegs we don't know where he came from," they all heard Hiccup say to Fishlegs getting an annoyed tone in his voice.  
"Toothless and I found him on the beach, and he can't remember anything about himself."

"Oh but surely there must be something Hiccup... Please..." Fishlegs begged.

As Sparky fell asleep lying against Stormfly's warms scales, he could feel his mind going to war on itself.

*In Sparky's mind*

Both sides were fighting again.

 ** _'You had your turn Human,'_** his dragon-side cried loudly to his human-side. ** _'Now it's my turn.'  
_**  
"I don't see your name on it anyway, Dragon," his human-side said mockingly looking at the spotlight ring.

 ** _'Yeah well your names not there either!'_**

"Both of you, calm down, right now I need Draco more so step aside," Sparky said trying to stay calm.

 ** _'Told ya...'_** his dragon-side smirked to his human-side and pushed him aside and stood in the spotlight.  
 ** _'So why do you need me now all the sudden?'_** he asked looking to Sparky.

"Right now I need to be able to talk to the dragons," Sparky said in his mind as he started making a second smaller spotlight.

"But I do also need my human side but not as much right now," he said pushing his human-side into the smaller spot light.

"Humph..." his human-side said crossing his arms but moving into the ring anyway avoiding both of their eyes.

"Look, both of you need to get along" Sparky said as he came back to the real world and Stromfly was nuzzling at his chest.

*In Sparky's mind*

"So... do you want to wake him up or shall I?" Astrid asked Hiccup as they both watched the boy and the dragoness sleep together.

Sparky woke up yawning and rubbed Stormfly's cheek to get her to move her head off his lap.

 ** _'Five more heartbeat's_** (minutes) ** _Astrid...'_** Stormfly said still on top of Sparky sleepily.

 ** _'Stormfly I need to_** get up" Sparky said trying to move her head, she wouldn't budge.

Understanding what Sparky said even though he slipped in and out of languages, Astrid went back to the table to get some warm pieces of chicken.

Coming back she carefully got right up next to her dragon and waved it under the Nadder's nose.

Sniffing her favorite food Stormfly, her eyes still closed, got up and followed the chicken as Astrid backed away letting Sparky get up.

"Thanks" Sparky said in Human as he stood up and stretched.

"You're welcome," Astrid said throwing the chicken to her Nadder.

"Right so on with the tour?" Hiccup asked next to Toothless, Fishlegs and Meatlug now gone.

"Sure" Sparky said trying not to slip into dragon.

Together Stormy, Hiccup and Toothless left the Hall and went off to the cove, Hiccup having a feeling the others will now be at the academy thanks to Fishlegs...


	3. Chapter 3

"Well... What do you think?" was Hiccup's first question when they landed.

"It feels like home..." Sparky trailed off as he looked around the cove.

"This was where Toothless and I became friends," Hiccup said slipping off the black dragon.

"Isn't meant to be _Where you met_?" Sparky asked looking confused sliding off too.

"Well yeah technically," Hiccup said agreeing, "But when we met I..." he trailed off.

 ** _'He was about to cut out my heart and take it to his father to show everyone he was a Viking up there...'_** Toothless said looking to the forest on top the cliff. **_'But he couldn't do it, so he let me go.'_**

"Um... Hiccup, you know when a Night Fury is killed he/she can curse the human who killed them. Right?" Sparky asked avoiding their eyes.

"Err... No... No I didn't know that," Hiccup said shock coming to his face.  
"What we know on Night Fury's is still really low, what with Toothless being the only... How do you know that?" he asked, his fear being replaced with curiosity looking to Sparky.

Sparky looked away from them.

"I remembered something ...You're going to hate me if I tell you..."

"No I won't..." Hiccup said.

"I've lived basically my whole life being... this" he said gesturing to himself as he saw Sparky was about to say something "I've been abused, rejected, publicly humiliated, just everything, until a year ago.  
And I don't hate any of the people who made that happen.  
So why would I hate you?"

"I killed a Skrill" Sparky said avoiding Toothless' gaze "Before I became... this. That's the last thing I remember."

"So... Why aren't there more... _you's_ out there? No offense," Hiccup asked speaking of Sparky's Halfa-tizum more than anything, trying to find the right word.

 ** _'That magic only works for the dragons in the Strike Class, Hiccup...'_** Toothless explained.

"Toothless says only Strike Class dragons can do that" Sparky translates.

Hiccup nodded in understanding.

 _'Made sense'_ he thought _'The Strike Class is the rarest one so they need some way of keeping safe.'  
_  
"Remember anything else?" he asked leaning more to Sparky's human-side than his dragon one.

"No. Well not yet anyways," Sparky said as he looked to his friends a weak smile on his lips.

 ** _'Ok enough of being sorry for ourselves. Time for fun. I say we have a game of Touch-And-Go,'_** Toothless said getting in a pouncing position to tell Hiccup he wanted to play.

"Toothless wants to play tag" Sparky said before Toothless playfully tackles him.

 ** _'Tag you're it...'_** he said before running off, Hiccup going in the opposite direction.

With a smile on his face, Sparky chased after Toothless.

* * *

They had been playing in the cove all afternoon, every so often changing the games and right now the three boys were looking up at the clouds, all panting and having big smiles on their faces.

"Want to head back to the village?" Sparky asks Hiccup and Toothless grinning.

"I suppose..." Hiccup said getting up and stretching a bit, rubbing his shoulder, he was hit rather hard when Toothless tagged him, and that was a while ago.

"Let's go, I'm hungry," Sparky said getting up himself and full of energy.

 ** _'Me too...'_** Toothless said shoving Hiccup gently.

"Ok, ok come on then," Hiccup said getting onto his dragon and pulling Sparky up.

Once they were both on safely, Toothless took off.

"This is amazing..." Sparky said reaching to scratch Toothless behind the ear.

"Haven't you been watching the last few times?" Hiccup asked smiling.

"No..." was the reply.

 ** _'Well you'll need to,'_** Toothless said a smirk in his voice **_'How are you meant to see anything while flying, with your eyes closed?'_**

Timidly Sparky looked down and immediately regretted it as he could see how high they were.

Getting scared and get sparkly because of it, he clutched Hiccup tighter.

"GAH!" Hiccup cried out trying to shake Sparky off and make it stop.

At last Sparky fell and started plummeting towards the ground, his wings snapping open and he started to glide out of instinct.

He came to the ground, tumbling and crashing through trees, but was fine. As soon as he recovered, Toothless came down next to him and Hiccup got off and ran towards his friend.

"You ok?" he asked rubbing his chest a bit.

"That was scary. But fun," Sparky said rubbing his head slightly.

 ** _'Most first flights are...'_** Toothless said beaming up to him proud that he did that, even if it only happened because he shocked Hiccup.

"Sorry I shocked you" Sparky said avoiding Hiccup's gaze.

"It's fine, you were scared," Hiccup said getting the feeling back in his chest again. "So want to try again? Or shall we just walk back to the village?" he asked.

"Let's walk," Sparky said smiling gently.

"Ok, it will take longer, but ok," Hiccup said before he and Toothless began leading Sparky back to the village.

After a bit, Sparky stopped and started sniffing the air looking around.

 ** _'What's wrong?'_** Toothless asked but then his ears start playing up.

"Run!" Sparky yelled pushing his friends out of the way as a Whispering Death burst out of the ground behind him.

Eyes widening, Toothless got under Hiccup and began to run, the canopy above them being too thick to fly out of and the trees too close together to fly through.

Sparky stood perfectly still and began taping his foot.

Hearing this, the Whispering Death looked at him with blank eyes. _'It's basically blind.'_ he realized.

Shaking its spines, the Whispering Death got closer to the boy, as it got more of the picture in its head, until it was right in front of him.

 ** _'Who are you...?'_** it asked in a thick scratchy voice.

"I'm Sparky" Sparky said with a slight bow.

 ** _'Why were you, that other human and that Night Rider disturbing my sleep... Sparky?'_** the Whispering Death asked showing its teeth to be more frightening.

"We didn't mean to intrude on your sleep, we were just simply heading back to our homes" Sparky said scared slightly but trying to stay calm.

 ** _'Don't let it happen again...'_** it said before rising up and digging itself back into the ground, dirt plugging the hole up.

Once it was gone, Sparky raced through the trees to find Toothless.

"We disturbed that's Whispering Death's sleep, that's why he burst out of the ground like that," he told them quietly when they got back together.

"Ok," Hiccup said nodding in understanding "So fly back? Just to be safer..."

"Yeah..." Sparky said getting onto Toothless and together they fly the rest of the way back to the village.

o0o

They headed towards the academy, Sparky yawned as they walked inside.

Going over to the corner, tired and exhausted from keeping his two minds in check, Sparky curled up and fell into an exhausted sleep, just as Stormfly curled up around him putting a wing over the boy.

"So we're just going to have him sleep here at the academy?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup seeing her friend come in and Stormfly go over to Sparky.

"If you want to wake him up to tell him otherwise Astrid, be my guess... but I wouldn't recommend it." Hiccup said returning to rubbing his chest.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Bad things happen when he gets scared, just leave it at that." Hiccup said calling Toothless over so they can leave.

*In Sparky's mind*

They are settling down, his human-side was playing tag with my dragon-side.

"I see you two are finally getting along." Sparky said pleased.

"We're not playing" his human-side said stopping abruptly "He stole something from me..."

"What did me take?" Sparky said petting his dragon-side's head.

"Well... um..." his human side said trying to come up with something.

"Look, if he didn't steal anything and you were actually playing I'm really happy" Sparky said as his dragon-side purred and put his head in his lap.

"But they've killed HUNDREDS of us!" Sparky's human-side said getting mad at how that the boy was choosing his dragon-side over him.

 ** _'And you've killed THOUSANDS of us!'_** his dragon-side said back getting away from Sparky's affections and glaring at the other half.

Quickly Sparky put his mind in a peaceful setting, the cove.

"First off... Dragons only ever raided humans because they had too, they never attacked first, they just defended themselves."

His human-side wasn't listening as he crossed his arms and turned away.

Sparky's dragon-side was nodding to every word, pleased that someone understood them.

Sparky stroke his dragon-side's head one more time before he woke up to Stormfly licking his face.

*In Sparky's mind*

 ** _'Ugh...'_** he said not used to dragon spit yet **_'Stormfly really?'_**

 _ **'Morning to you too, Sparky...'** _ she said getting up.

Sparky stood up and stretched his wings.

 _'_ _Have they gotten bigger?'_ he thought questioningly and looked at his tail, that defiantly had.

 ** _'What happened to me?'_** he asked looking to Stormfly for the answer.

 ** _'You're embracing your dragon-side...'_** Stormfly said coming closer for a better look. **_'The more you go with one side, the more your body shows it.'_**

Sparky's eyes widened thinking over what happened last night in his mind.

"That explains a bit, I guess it's going to be hard to keep them in balance" he said looking to her.

 ** _'To start with...'_** Stormfly nodded thinking **_'But you'll get it worked out in time.'_**

"I hope so," Sparky said as he rubbed her nose.

"Morning Sparky, hi Stormfly," they heard Hiccup call as he and Toothless came in, the boy yawning slightly.

"Morning Hiccup" Sparky said as he let out a big yawn himself, not realizing he was hovering a _cm_ of the ground.

 ** _'Dragon-side's coming out then...'_** Toothless asked Stormfly who nodded.

Hiccup had his eyes on Sparky hovering.

"My dragon side is coming out..." Sparky said as he settled down and landed.

"And... That's bad...?" Hiccup asked confused.

"It can be...if it wins too much..." Sparky looked away from Hiccup "I might become a dragon..."

"Ok whatever you please don't tell the Twins about that..." Hiccup said really fast "They're bad enough as humans. There are stories that they'll even choose to follow Loki when they're older..."

"Ok..." Sparky said confused but nodded.

"Ok. So breakfast?" Hiccup asked smiling.

"Definitely" Sparky said as his stomach grumbles.

Hiccup was about to invite Sparky onto Toothless when Stormfly asked if he wanted to ride her.

Sparky looked between Toothless and Stormly, he didn't want to offend Toothless yet...

"Sure" he said walking over to Stormfly.

With that the four of them left the arena and headed for the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Great Hall Sparky grabbed some chicken and fish and sat down by Stormfly.

 ** _'Thanks Sparky,'_** Stormfly said tucking into the chicken.

 ** _'Hey Stormfly...' '...Who's your new friend?'_** two voices that were exactly the same and yet slightly different said.

They looked up and saw it was a Hidious Zippleback both heads wearing saddles on their necks.

 ** _'Oh right you didn't meet yesterday...'_** Stormfly said understanding ** _. 'Sparky this is Barf...'_** she said pointing to the head on the right **_'And Belch. They're the Twins' dragon.'_** she explained.

"Nice to meet you two..." Sparky said scratching both their chins at the same time.

 ** _'Hey you wanna do some funnies with us and our humans later?'_** Barf asked enjoying the feeling.

 ** _'What exactly will you be doing?'_** Toothless asked coming over with his fish and sitting down.

 ** _'Ruff and Tuff said something about pranking Snotlout...'_** Belch said explaining **_'But don't worry their safe ones.'_**

"Thanks but leave me out if it" Sparky said as he finished his fish.

 ** _'Ok...'_** they said accepting the decline and went back over to their humans, needing to separate them from a slappy-fight over who's prank they should dish out first.

Suddenly someone threw an eel in Sparky's direction, making him jump back, his skin crackling as he tried to get away from it.

"SNOTLOUT!" Astrid screamed over a boy's laughter as she ran up, picked up the eel and threw it back to the pig-faced boy with the swirly horned helmet.  
"Why in Thor's name did you do that?!" she asked loudly standing between the two of them.

He just smirked, and Sparky just walked out of the hall not giving them another glance.

Sparky left just in time to see the Twins and Barf & Belch get ready to take to the air, hearing them laughing made electricity shoot from his skin and hit the twins.

"AHHH!" they scream together falling off their dragon's heads.

"Whoa..." Tuffnut said coming to first looking around to see what did that and seeing Sparky.

"Did you throw that eel at me!?" Sparky asked in a yelling/roaring voice.

"What eel?" they said together getting back up Tuff fixing his helmet, Ruff tending her hair.

Their dragon flew off scared and going to get help.

"Let me jog you memory" Sparky said punching them so hard they slammed into a wall.

"What is wrong with you?!" they cried together

But he didn't hear them.

A red mist was over his eyes as Sparky started to beat the living daylight savings out of the twins.

He was about to deliver the final blow when something shoved him aside and tumbled with him until he was under them.

 ** _'Sparky get a hold of yourself!'_** he heard somedragon cry and the mist disappeared.

"Wha... What happened?" Sparky said, his mind starting to black out. Which after a couple more minutes it did.

*In Sparky's mind*

In his mind, Sparky watched as his dragon-side sliced his human-side open, its guts spilling out.

It was barely hanging on, stepping up, Sparky got in between them.

"Enough!" he yelled inside his mind.

Slowly Sparky's human-side turned into mist as his dragon-side took over completely, turning him into a Skrill.

*In Sparky's mind*

 ** _'Sparky...'_** he heard somedragon say worry in their voice.

 ** _'What...'_** he said waking up.

 ** _'Oh Sparky your awake thank Draco...'_** a blue and yellow Deadly Nadder said chirping and flapping her wings.

 ** _'_** ** _Who...'_** he trailed off.

 ** _'What...'_** she asked confused **_'Sparky it's me... Stormfly...'_** she said worry and small tears in her eyes.

Quickly memories came flooding back.

 ** _'_** ** _Stormfly...what happened?'_** he asked scared as he turned his now dragon body to look at the twins.

They were lying on cots* both almost completely covered in bandages, both asleep. Barf&Belch laying in between them the correct head lying next to their human.

 ** _'_** ** _Did I...'_** Sparky said looking over to Stormly, she nods.

Eyes widening, Sparky broke into tears and curled up in the corner he was in shutting out all of them, so no more would get hurt.

 ** _'They'll be alright...'_** Stormfly said gently **_'Gothi tended to them... and their friends and parents say - even though it was a smidge rougher than normal... That's just basically a Thorsten Family Fight Day turn out.'_**

Sparky didn't respond. He just started sobbing - well the dragon equivalent of it.

 ** _'Hey... Sparky do you want to hear a sleepy-by song my dam*_** **_used to sing to me?'_** Stormfly asked quietly so not to wake the others up coming forward slightly.

Sparky nodded as he slowly stopped crying.

 ** _*'Don't worry, my baby  
You have nothing to fear  
I promise I'll protect you  
And I will always be here -  
\- just for you'_**

As soon as she started Sparky began to calm down her voice calming his dragon side with each word.

 ** _'I love you my child  
And hope you can see  
That you can always -  
\- count on me'  
_**  
And with each word she took a step closer until she was right next to him and sat down.

 ** _'You can trust in me  
And I hope that I you  
So that I will have  
Nothing to fear too.'_**

Slowly Sparky fell back asleep snoring, his body slowly shifting back to its semi human state.

*In Sparky's mind*

His human-side was weak but it is coming back, and his dragon-side was strong but was weakening some how...

Sparky's human-side crawled into other circle and he passed out again.

*In Sparky's mind*

Sparky woke up to the feel of someone damping his forehead with a wet towel...

"Where... How..." he asked weakly.

"Hey guys'... He's awake," he heard someone call and looked to his hands, they were mostly Human again, just the odd scale here and there.

But his vision was rather foggy, he couldn't focus on anything beyond am arm's length away.

"Sparky..." he heard Astrid say next to him "You're with us right?"

"Astrid" he said slowly, scared that my voice will slip.

"Yeah, yeah I'm right here Sparky..." she said gently taking one of his hands.

"I was coming to get Stormfly for breakfast and saw you were back to normal and having nightmares..."

He squeezes her hand scared he'll fall back into that sleep.

Listening, Sparky heard someone else come into the room a light _'thud's'_ followed by _'squeak's'_ told you who it was.

"Stormfly" he said reaching out his arms smiling in slight relief.

Chirping with glee, the Nadder came forward and let him hug her.

"Nice to see you too Sparky," he heard Hiccup say "You ok?" he asked.

"I think so. I just can't see straight," he said looking in the direction Hiccup's voice came from.

"Your eyes are more dragon ones now..." Hiccup trails off.

"Oh..." Sparky said looking sad.

 ** _'On the slightly plus side,'_** Stormfly said kindly **_'You don't have those wings or that tail anymore...'_**

"At least there's that," Sparky smiled and scratched her nose.

"Yeah... So... What made you do that anyway?" Hiccup asked referring to the fight with the twins.

"The eel..." Sparky trailed off shuddering at the word.

"But Snotlout threw the eel," Astrid said confused "Not that we'd like what you did to the twins done on him, but..." she said trailing off.

On hearing this news - the news that he hurt someone who didn't even do anything to him, Sparky started crying.

"Good job Astrid..." Hiccup whispered.

"Hey I didn't see you doing anything to stop me fish-boy..." Astrid hissed back while Stormfly was comforting Sparky.

He calmed down as Stormly let him stroke her head.

 ** _'Hey... hey you? You ok?'_** a new small voice asked and Sparky felt something small land on his head.

Sparky looked up, it was a terrible Terror.

 ** _'Why you crying?'_** she asked licking her eyes clean.

Slowly Sparky scratched her chin. "I don't want to talk about it" he said.

 **'Why not?'** she asked placing one of her tiny paws on his face '* _gasp_ * ** _Did you kill somedragon or something?'_**

'Lemon he said he doesn't want to talk about it...'

Stormfly said sternly.

Sparky held the tiny Terror close to himself, petting her head.

"I hurt a human" he said quietly.

 ** _'And they used to hurt lots of us big deal...'_** Lemon said in a _'couldn't-care-less'_ voice.

Sparky held Lemon close like a stuffy.

 ** _'Choking... Not breathing...'_** she squeaked trying to squirm herself out of his hold, flapping her wings as hard as she could.

Slowly Sparky loosened his grip and fell back into a gentle sleep.

Calming down by the loosened grip, Lemon crawled out of his arms and circled around Sparky's head playing with his hair like a cat would, then she curled up and went to sleep too.

* * *

 ***Medical beds**

 ***Old word for mother**

 ***This is sung to the river scene in The Prince of Egypt**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Sparky woke up with a yawn, his eyes back to normal. He had been dreaming about being a dragon.

Then again, his body didn't feel completely human...

 ** _'Ummm, hmmm. Ummm, hmmm,'_** small light snores reached his ears and something on his head rolled over.

 ** _'Lemon?'_** Sparky asked immediately realizing what happened. He  had just changed into a dragon, and he was one again.

 ** _'Ummm, hmmm. Ummm, hmmm,'_** the snores continued and then she started twitching and kicking and nearly fell off.

Sparky caught her in his gummy mouth and set her down gently before standing on all fours.

 ** _'Mummy I was comfy...'_** Lemon wined looking up and seeing Sparky now as a dragon cocking her head.

 ** _'You're not who I went to bed with last night?'_** she said confused.

 ** _'Yes I am,'_** Sparky said licking her gently.

 ** _'Nuh uh...'_** Lemon said backing up and shaking her head **_'The guy I went to bed with was a Two-legger... You're... You're a Skrill...'_**

Concentrating hard, Sparky changed back to his semi human form.

 ** _'Whoa...'_** Lemon said eyes nearly popping out of her tiny head **_'Do it again...'_** she said grinning and bouncing with excitement.

He changed to his Skrill form and put her on his back.

 ** _'I see you've finally got your powers under control, Sparky,'_** Toothless' voice reached out to the boy.

 ** _'I guess so, I can't wait to show Hiccup'_** Sparky said beaming with excitement.

 ** _'Well he's on the way here,'_** Toothless said looking out the door over his shoulder. ** _'He's just being held up for a bit by someone asking for advice on how to take care of their dragon.'_**

 ** _'O_** h,.." Sparky said changing back to his full human form and plopped Lemon into his lap gently stroking her back.

"Ok... with that taken care of..." Hiccup said coming in and looking up to see Sparky, smiling.

"Nice to see you awake. You slept through all of yesterday you know..." he said.

"I thought I only slept for a few hours..." Sparky trailed off.

"Well the sun went across the sky and so did the moon, so I think it's been a bit longer than that..." Hiccup said coming over with Toothless.

"Ok, well I have something to show you" Sparky said smiling.

Nodding to show he was ready, Hiccup turned his attention to Sparky.

Smiling, Sparky changed into a Skrill right before his eyes.

"Wow..." Hiccup said eyes widening "See you finally got your powers sorted then," he said smiling "Knew you could."

"Thanks" Sparky said changing back. "How are the Twins?"

"Fine," Hiccup said smiling.

"Good news is they recover fast, which is not so good to the village as they're having a major pranking marathon to make up for being stuck in bed."

"I'm just hoping I'm not a target" Sparky said starting to walk out, Hiccup helping him.

As they walk outside as the Twins run past. Together Sparky and Hiccup looked in the direction they were running from to see a huge crowd of people, Dragons and Vikings, running after them.

Some had tar and feathers covering them, some were dyed purple, others were smoking at the tips of their hair.

"Is this normal?" Sparky asked as the crowd runs past.

"Yep... Just one of those normal day's on Berk..." Hiccup said nodding.

Just then Stoick came up to the two of them.

"Enjoying your stay then Sparky?" he asked ignoring the chase scene that was happening in his village.

"Definitely" Sparky said nodding with a grin on his face.

"Hey Sparky..." they heard Astrid call to Sparky making them look up to see her on Stormfly.  
"The Twins asked me to give you a message, saying if you're interested they'll be more than welcome if you'd join them while they prank Snotlout..." she said smirking a bit.

"Oh yes..." Sparky said smirking as he changed into a Skrill and fly after Stormfly.

o0o

At the Lost Cavern, the Twins had finally got free from the crowd and came out to see if it was actually alright, big smiles on their faces.

Sparky landed in front of them and changed to his human form, while Astrid and Stormfly fly away again.

"Whoa..." Tuffnut said eyes wide.

"That... was awesome..." Ruffnut agreed.

"About pranking Snotlout..." Sparky said an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh you are going to love our ideas..." Tuffnut said rushing in and coming back out with a file saying _'Snotlout Pranks'_.

"Our top prank for him for getting to you, my fine fellow..." Tuffnut said opening the file "Is _'The Five Signs of Valhalla'_."

"It's very complex as we need some way to make him see... A singing tree, falling fish, get sheep chasing him, moving stones and then make him believe he's dead..." Ruffnut continued.

"Why not stuff his pillow with rotting fish" Sparky shrugged giving his own idea.

"That was what we were going to do originally," Tuffnut said.

"But then he did that thing with the eel..." Ruffnut continued.

After thanking them for the opportunity, but denying them, Sparky walked off and towards the beach.

 ** _'So we're not pranking Snotface?'_** Lemon asked landing on his shoulder.

 ** _'Oh we are... But we're doing it my way,'_** Sparky said smirking and scratching her chin.

 ** _'Oh oh what we gonna do?'_** she asked getting bouncy with excitement.

"I'm going to cook him a spicy fish," Sparky said rubbing his hands together.

 ** _'That doesn't sound funny?'_** Lemon said cocking her head in confusion **_'That sounds tasty. Can I have some too?'_**

"Sure," Sparky said heading to Hiccups house and start cooking.

o0o

When they get there, Stoick was already there working on his wood carvings.

"Is it ok if I cook something up?" Sparky asked Stoick, it was his house after all...

"Be my guess lad," Stoick said happily "I'm just working on my wood-carving. Just don't set anything on fire..."

Sparky nodded and started cooking, tossing some fish in the pot and roasting others on a spit over the fire.

* * *

That afternoon, in the dragon arena.

"Hey guys, I made some stew," Sparky said landing with the pot in his claws and changing back to being human.

"Oh boy, me first..." Snotlout said rushing forward and standing proudly at the front of the line.

Sparky smirked slightly and served him his bowl, secretly from a different pot - he had made Snotlout's serving separate from the others it was full of spices that he won't like.

After the others had had their stews handed out everyone and dragon sat down to enjoy it.

"This is amazing Sparky," Fishlegs said happily.

"It was easy," Sparky said tucking into his own, Snotlout looking like he was about to hurl.

"Very interesting flavour isn't Snotlout?" Hiccup said smirking catching on something was up.

"It's worse than Astrid's yaknog she made last Snoggletog..." Snotlout said tears in his eyes.

"Yaknog is good, if you can stomach it" Sparky shrugged.

"Thank you Sparky..." Astrid said not sure if she should be complemented or offended by that.

"And just so you know Snotlout this doesn't taste anything like it," Hiccup asked getting up and asking for seconds, Sparky happily giving him some.

"Astrid, I mean it tastes good," Sparky says coming back "But maybe make it less chunky. That would be really good."

Making a note of that for this year's batch, Astrid went back to her bowl.

Sparky finish up his, changed into his Skrill form and curled up in the corner for a nap.

Snotlout had just washed the taste of the stew away.

"Ok back to ideas on how to work on teamwork..." Hiccup said finishing up and looking around to everyone.

"If you're thinking about getting me a rider stop there..." Sparky said glaring at Hiccup's feet.

"What?" Hiccup asked confused turning around "Who... who said anything about you getting a rider?"

Sparky glared at him.

 ** _'Sparky, he was talking to the two-leggers, about team-building, he was doing so before you came here just now,'_** Stormfly said explaining for Sparky.

"Sorry Hiccup," Sparky apologized as he started taking a nap.

"So..." Hiccup said a bit more quietly so not to disturb Sparky "Any ideas?"

"We could have a game of _'Capture the Flag'_..." Fishlegs spoke up beaming "Games are the better way to do team building things..."

"Sounds fun," Sparky nodded, changing back to his human form.

"Will you decide if you're sleeping or not already..." Snotlout said loudly still annoyed about the stew.

"Are you going to apologize for the eel" Sparky retorted still angry at him.

"What eel..." Snotlout said playing dumb (which in all honesty didn't take all that much work).

"The one you threw at me the other day which I put in your stew" Sparky smirked, crossing his arms looking to Snotlout.

"Why would you do that?" Snotlout asked loudly.

"I didn't taste anything strange in my stew..." Astrid said shining up Stormfly's scales for her. "Tasted just like how Hiccup makes it, if not just a tad bit better..."

"Gee thanks Astrid..." Hiccup said rolling his eyes as he tested Toothless' tail.

"I made Snotlout's separate," Sparky said smirking.

"OH COME ON!" Snotlout yelled and went on a rampage while Ruff and Tuff congratulated Sparky on the prank.

"You are now an honorary member of the _'Pranking Pirates Parade'_ my friend," Tuffnut said holding out his hand for him to shake.

But Sparky shook his head.

 **"Why not?"** the Twins and Barf  & Belch asked together a slight whine in their voices.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," was the answer he gave.

"You don't hurt people with pranks..." Ruffnut said "They're just for fun..."

"Still no."

 ** _'Sparky, Sparky... I did what you told me to do...'_** Lemon's voice came into the arena as she flew in and over to him.  
 ** _'All the left-overs and insides and bones and stuff of the fishes you used for the stew are all in his bed...'_** she said nodding to Snotlot

"Good," Sparky said hugging Lemon.

 ** _'What can we do now then?'_** Lemon asked licking her eyes.

"We might be able to play _Capture the Flag_ " Sparky said looking over to Hiccup.

 ** _'What's that?'_** the young dragon asked looking from Sparky to the one-legged-two-legger.

"It's a game were to teams try to steal a set object from each other," Sparky explained.

 ** _'Isn't that stealing?'_** Lemon asked cocking her head slightly.

"Technically yes..."

 ** _'But isn't stealing bad...'_**

"Stealing is bad yes, but the item is returned at the end of the game," Sparky explained.

 ** _'Oh... ok,'_** Lemon said smiling **_'Yeah_** **_I'll play Tiny Ones are good at stealing things...'_**

"So can I play?" Sparky asked Hiccup.

"Sure we need you to even out the numbers, Ruff and Tuff always count as one what with them having a Zippleback and all..." he said smiling.

"Ok, so whose team am I on?" Sparky asked looking around.

"What one do you want to be on?" Astrid asked already standing next to Hiccup.

"I'll go with you guys" Sparky said heading over to Hiccup.

"Ok, so sorry about the Fishlegs but you're over there," Hiccup said to him.

Sighing but accepting it Fishlegs waddled over to Snotlout and the Twins.

Sparky petted Lemon on the head ready to start.

"Ok so the _'flag's'_ will be the bowls we had the stew in..." Hiccup said going over to the bowls and pick two up.

"Snotlout your team's base will be Thor's Beach, and ours will be the cove..."

"Blah, blah, blah just give me the bowl already..." Snotlout said snatching the bowl and getting onto Hookfang.

After turning into a Skrill, Sparky grabbed the bowl in his gummy mouth and flew to the cove Astrid and hiccup soon following on Toothless and Stormfly behind.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it's so long (it's actually 2 chaps into 1)**

 **Sorry it's so cramped together.**

 **Hope you're liking it.**

 **And please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

At the cove, Sparky was back to being human so the team could plan their moves to win the game.

"We should find a way to hide the scent, you have no idea how strong that bowl smells to a dragon" Sparky said giving the first suggestion.

"You're right," Astrid said nodding "Let's bury it, not too far down but just enough to minimize the smell a bit."

Quickly Sparky piled some dirt on it by a tree, and whistled for Lemon.

 ** _'Yeah Sparky?'_** Lemon asked beaming up to him.

"Do some checking-out at Thor's Beach, and come back to me when you find something," Sparky says giving her a small fish to set the deal.

 ** _'Ok...'_** she said after having the fish and flying off towards Thor's Beach.

o0o

Thor's Beach

"Um... You sure you guys don't want to try anything else?" Fishlegs asked his teammates as they placed the bowl in between the cliffs.

"Like what Fishface?" Snotlout said loudly. "That's what I thought... Now you guys head to the Cove and see if you can get their bowl..." he said to the Twins, who nodded and flew off.

Lemon saw where they placed their bowl and flew back to Sparky to relay the message.

o0o

The Cove

She told Sparky exactly where it is.

After giving her another fish as thanks and changing into his dragon form, they started flying towards the beach.

Hiccup and Astrid said that they would guard their bowl, saying they knew the others slightly more than Sparky did and so knew how they would think on attacking.

o0o

At the beach Sparky charged back into his human form and snatched the bowl and started running.

Only after a few yards did he look back and notice no one was following him...

"Why is no one following me..." he asked himself seriously confused, coming to a stop

Slowly Sparky retraced his steps and took a closer look at the sand and saw there were way too many footprints and what looked like a scuffle.

Sparky bent down to looked at the footsteps.

"Berserkers..." he cursed under my breath.

 ** _'HEY! HEY SPARKY WHAT YOU LOOKING AT?!'_** Lemon asked loudly coming into a skidding landing and messing up all the tracks.

"Trying to figure out why Berserkers are here," Sparky trailed off as he saw Hiccup and Toothless land next to him.

"What was that about Berserkers?" Hiccup asked, while Toothless began to snarl at the name.

"The beach stinks of them," Sparky said pointing to what was left of the footprints.

"Ok you go back and warn my dad if he doesn't already know..." Hiccup said getting off of Toothless "I'll see if I can find out where they are. Toothless go with Sparky and Lemon..."

Sparky got onto Toothless and slid his foot into the pedal.

 ** _'Lemon keep an eye on Hiccup, just to keep him safe,'_** Sparky whispered after he ran off in the direction the tracks go in.

 _ **'Ok...'**_ Lemon said jumping off his shoulder and following Hiccup.

Sparky shifted Toothless' tail into position and they took off.

o0o

Up at the Great Hall, Sparky found Stoick trying to sort out his villager's complaints.

"Just hand him over..." he heard someone shout as he got off Toothless.

 **"** **NO ONE'S GETTING ANYTHING UNTIL WE GET THIS SORTED OUT!"** Stoick's loud voice rang out, shaking the doors.

Sparky slowly came forward.

"If they want me, just hand me over," he said avoiding Stoick's gaze.

Stoick looked to Sparky confused.

"Oh no Sparky this isn't anything to do with you..."

"It's not?" he asked confused looking around seeing two shepherd's and a ram.

Confused but saying this isn't important, Sparky shook his head and looked to Stoick.

"Stoick...There are Berserkers, here on the island," he says moments before Dagur the Deranged, Chief of the Berserker Tribe, and his men come into view.

"Meeting adjourned... We'll carry this on tomorrow," Stoick said standing up and soon everyone left.

Sparky quickly hid behind Stoick scared as Dagur came closer.

"Hello, Stoick..." Dagur said grinning a tad too much.

"Dagur..." Stoick said nodding in greeting but not moving.

"So... Where's the Skrill, Stoick?" he says looking behind around and to the boy behind Stoick.

"What Skrill, Dagur?" Stoick asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Stoick..." Dagur said coming closer "Do I look stupid to you?"

Sparky shrank back from Dagur's gaze; too scared to speak up - he had heard somewhere what the Berserkers did to dragon...It's not pretty.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dagur," Stoick said still standing firm "Now why are you on my island?"

At last Sparky stepped out from behind Stoick.

"Why are you here?" he asked fear in his voice.

"Why just looking for something of mine that's all..." Dagur said shrugging.

Just then Lemon came in and flew up to Sparky.

 ** _'Ok I saw Hiccup find the others,'_** she said looking to him **_'But then they took him too...'_**

Faster than a Night Fury, Dagur grabbed Sparky's scrawny neck.

"What did it say?!" he yelled at the other boy angrily.

"That you're a sorry sack of dragon..." Sparky began before Dagur slammed his head into a wall, the force and surprise sending electricity to crackle across his skin and shock the young Chief sending him flying backwards.

"AHHH!" he screamed as he flew through the air into one of his men.

While Sparky was recovering they clamped a collar on him, pulling the ropes tight and his arms behind the boys back.

 ** _'SPARKY!'_** Lemon screamed and flew right into the Beserker's faces and began clawing and biting at their eyes and noses.

"Lemon..." Sparky whimpered as the Berserker's yanked on his chain and started pulling him away.

 **"DAGUR LET THE BOY GO!"** Stoick yelled and drew his sword ready to fight.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you Stoick..." Dagur said a deranged laugh coming to him as he points to Hiccup, a man behind him, holding a blade to his throat.

Stoick stopped immediately looking from the two of them and then right at Dagur, glaring at him.

"Who will he pick, Ladies and Gentlemen?" Dagur laughed manically, as if it were to an audience.

Stoick looked between the two of them again, it was clear that he wanted to save both boys but also clear that he could only pick one.

"Hiccup..." he sighed, and the man let the boy go with a shove towards Stoick, as Sparky was pulled away.

"That's more like it," Dagur said beaming "We'll be leaving now, and if I see any dragon following us, rider or not... They'll be the cause of the boy's death..."

After one more laugh he left.

o0o

 **"DAD... WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"** Hiccup yelled using his Haddock Family Voice as soon as they left, running to Toothless and getting on.

"You're my son, what am I supposed to do?" Stoick asked trying to get the boy to understand.

"Yeah well he's my friend..." Hiccup said making sure everything was right and ready before telling Toothless to take off.

But the black dragon didn't move.

"UGH... Come on Toothless they're getting away!" Hiccup cried out.

"Er... Didn't you hear him, Hiccup? If he sees any of us trying to save him..." Tuff said making a gesture across his throat.

"Which is why we're going to cut him off and surprise him before he even leaves the island..." Hiccup explained speaking as if he were talking to idiots and tried to get Toothless moving again.

But the dragon just rolled over and began to fall asleep, trapping the boy under him, purring like crazy with a goofy look on his face.

"Gah... Toothless get off me!" Hiccup cried unhooking himself from the saddle but still trapped.

"Hiccup... We will get Sparky back," Astrid's voice came to him "But we need to wait a bit so Dagur thinks that he got away before we do anything..."


	7. Chapter 7

On the boat, they had chained Sparky down inside a cold damp cage that reeked of rotting fish, a small level of water in the bottom so he couldn't use any of his powers.

Slowly Dagur came over and looked at him, the look on his face making Sparky think he just thought of him as a prize.

"Now... turn into a Skrill for me, boy, now!" he spat that last word out loudly.

Sparky didn't speak, his dragon-side had taken that ability already, it was going nuts out of fear.

*In Sparky's mind*

 ** _'You have to let me take over Human!'_** his dragon-side screamed at his human-side.

"No that's what he wants!" his human-side yelled back.

"He's right, if you take over, I'll become a Skrill, and that's exactly what he wants..." Sparky trails off.

*In Sparky's mind*

Out of patience Dagur plunged Sparky's head into a bucket of water trying to get the boys attention, after seeing him zone out for a bit.

"I said **TURN INTO A SKRILL**!" Dagur screamed like a five year old having a tantrum.

Sparky just spat at him as he slamed his head against the side of the ship, But Sparky didn't budge.

* * *

Back on Berk it had been a few hours since Dagur's visit, and Toothless had chosen to take a nap while lying on top of his rider.

But still the boy struggled with the big black beast to try and get himself free so he can save his friend

Toothless rolled over in his sleep, and after enough nudges from Stormfly and finally got off Hiccup.

"Ah... Finally!" Hiccup said and got up and dusted himself down "Useless reptile..." he mumbled quietly pointing it to Toothless only getting some snorts in reply as he kept on sleeping.

Rolling his eyes Hiccup looked up to see who had freed him and saw Astrid and the others ready to head out if need be.

* * *

Back on the ship the Berserkers locked Sparky in a cage, where he slumped to the floor tired and exhausted.

*In Sparky's mind*

 ** _'Now can i take over...'_** his dragon-side asked just as exhausted.

"No!" Sparky yelled sternly.

 ** _'Ok... geez no need to be so mad at me...'_** his dragon-side said and walked away pouting.

Sighing Sparky tosses him a fish and wakes up.

*In Sparky's mind*

Sparky woke up slung over the shoulder of one of Dagur's men as they are carrying him off the boat.

"What shall we do with him sir?" the man asked Dagur as he came off the boat.

"Put him in the Berserker jail for now, and get the device* ready for when the brat turns into his dragon self..."

Sparky started thrashing about at this, trying to get free.

"OI STOP MOVING!" the man carrying you said as someone else knocked you back out.

* * *

Back on Berk they were all ready to go, but one little dragon was not pleased with who was going, or rather who wasn't going...

 ** _'But I wanna save my human!'_** Lemon screamed looking to Toothless and Stormfly.

 _ **'We all want to save him, but if Dagur sees us he's going to kill him,** **'**_ Stormfly trailed off.

 _ **'Then why are ALL of you going?!'**_ she said emphasizing the _All_ because even Tornado - Stoick's Thunderdrum, was tagging along and each dragon had their rider.

* * *

Sparky woke up in a cold stone cell, it was so cold that he felt he needed to... "ACHOO!"

"Bless you..." a girl's voice said getting his attention.

Looking up, Sparky saw a teenage - young adult girl with long silvery white hair, bright blue eyes, wearing a white torn up dress and no shoes. But she did have white dragon scales across her face and her ears although white were just like Toothless' and a white Night Fury was shown on her left arm.

Sparky turned his head to look at her.

"Where am _achoo_?" he asked sniffing again.

" _Achoo_ are on Berserker Island..." she said smirking slightly at her little joke "In their jail cell... Yeah not really a nice place and they don't treat those living here all that well... But at least now I have company. I'm Snow by the way," she told him.

"Sparky" Sparky said smiling.

"Thanks..." Snow said smirking again "I've always liked it. I used be be called something else before... well this," she said pointing to herself "But I can't remember anything from before I killed that Snow Fury..."

"Skrill" Sparky muttered under his breath as he shivered violently.

"Sorry..." Snow said looking away and getting closer in on herself "All I can do is keep you cold..."

Sparky reached out a hand to stroke her back but then Dagur came back and Sparky quickly retracted my hand.

"That one..." he said to his men pointing to Snow and smirking slightly.

As the men came near her, Snow tried to retaliate, but they were stronger and she looked like she hadn't eaten for a while.

"Please leave her alone..." Sparky whimpered almost crying.

"And give up this great sales opportunity?" Dagur said sarcastically "I've been keeping her here until they came to get her and they've finally arrived."

"Who?" Sparky asked bits of him changing into a Skrill and back at random because of his rage at the person before him.

"Oh no one you need to be concerned about boy..." Dagur said leaving a big fat grin all over his face.

As soon as he was gone, Sparky changed into his hybrid form as he broke into tears as they lead her away.

* * *

 ***going by the series, this 'device' lets the Berserker's control Skrill's and their power to control lightning...**

 **AN: Sorry for the sortness of this chapter, but it was all i could fit in here, hope you're liking the story though ;P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Over the seas**

"Are we there yet?" Tuffnut asked loudly to get either Stoick's or Hiccup's attention.

" **NO!** " all of them yell.

"But I have to go to the Bathroom..." Ruffnut said whining a bit.

"We told you to go before we left..." Hiccup said looking over to the twins.

"But I didn't need to go then..." the girl said.

* * *

 **Berserker Island**

In the Great Hall there was an assembly of Dragon Hunters all playing with their money and death looks on their faces.

As soon as Dagur entered the hall all was silent.

"Hello and welcome to Berserker Island, nice to see everyone nice... Now!" he said waving over to the left to his men who nodded and brought out Snow to the front of the hall.

"Let's start the bidding at... 10 gold coins... Shall we?"

"12," someone at the back yells.

"15," someone to the left called out.

Someone else glared at him, and then called out "20."

"30!" a young man said greed in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

Snow shuddered slightly really wishing that that one wouldn't win.

"10," someone says in a soft voice, the room falls silent as all eyes land on him.

"Ah... Drago... I thought you wouldn't be coming..." Dagur said bowing in respect to his idol.  
"So nice of you to be here..."

Snow looked down as this man came forward, his scars and dragon skin cloak given her shivers and she wasn't meant to feel the cold at all.

He handed Dagur his money and took her chains*.

"I have heard rumors that you have another..." he said softly to Dagur.

"Well yeah but that one's not ready for sale yet..." Dagur said defending himself "Hasn't been taught to listen to instructions yet."

"I can change that..." he says an evil look on his face.

Wanting to keep his Skrill, but not wanting to get on Drago Bludvist's bad said (well very bad side) Dagur ordered some of his men to go to the jail and bring out Sparky.

o0o

Sparky was asleep curled up in the corner when his men came for him.

"Oi" the man who entered first said kicking him awake "Come on the Chief wants to see you..."

With that they had him on his feet and pushing him down the corridor.

Sparky struggled against the men but they had more power over him.

o0o

At last they came into the Hall and Sparky was presented before Dagur and Drago...

Getting a feeling on what this man wanted, Sparky spat at their feet.

"I will not bow down to you!"he said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh... It's not me you'll need to bow down to boy..." Drago said in his rough voice.

Sparky just glared at him, defiance in his eyes.

All the sudden the man, while keeping his eyes looked with the boy, started yelling at the top of his voice and swirling his bull-hook around over his head coming closer and closer to Sparky with each swirl.

Sparky just spat at his feet again not budging a inch or reacting to the show that he was putting on.

Snow on the other hand had her hands clamped over her ears and was trying to keep the voice she was hearing, the voice who was telling her to do terrible things, out of her head.

Seeing this, Sparky kicked at Drago's staff sending it flying and kicked the guard holding him in the daddy bags and rushed over to Snow.

Everyone gasped and most started to race to the exit, not wanting to be in the room when Drago Bludvist blows his top.

Snow slowly looked up, to see if it was alright, her hands still clamped over her sensitive dragon ears, tears running down her face, breathing very hard.

Sparky's skin crackled with electricity as he turned around looking at everyone, as they all - except Drago, stepped back.

Drago looked to Snow and then Sparky and his sudden new volts of power.

"You!" Drago said pointing to one of the Hunters still in the room "Make a grab for the girl..."

Sparky stepped in front of her growling defensively.

"I think we've found you weakness boy..." Drago said proudly. "Do as I say... And she won't be hurt..."

"No..." Snow whispered in Sparky's ear "Don't do this Sparky; I'm not worth it..."

Sparky looked between them and shook his head and began roaring at him.

"You WILL listen to me!" Drago said grabbing for Sparky's throat and squeezing more tightly every few seconds until he couldn't roar anymore because he needed all the air he could get.

"Please! STOP!" Snow cried out running up to Drago and pulling on his arm to try and make him let go.

He smacks her and Sparky finally stopped not wanting Snow to get anymore hurt.

On the floor, Snow was trying not to cry and looking down, her ears back, rubbing her arm, but if it was because it was hurt or for nerves that was something else.

When Sparky stopped, and after a bit, Drago began to loosen his grip on his neck

"Now..." he said setting Sparky down **"CHANGE!"** he says kicking Sparky in the side yelling.

Sparky whimpered submitting changing into his dragon form; he didn't want Snow to get hurt again.

"Good..." Drago said collecting his bull-hook "Now... DESTROY THIS HALL!" he yelled to Sparky grabbing Snow's chains again making her stand up and come next to him.

But Sparky just shook his head and bit the man's arm clean off.

Screaming in pain, Drago dropped his weapon and clamped his hand over his now bleeding shoulder glaring at Sparky, who was now back to being human and grabbing Snow's now free hand, and running as fast as they could away from him and the hall.

* * *

Sparky kept running, pulling Snow behind him, getting as far away as he could before something snagged his leg.

A dragon trap had its jaws clamped around Sparky's leg it's teeth digging deep into the flesh.

"SPARKY!" Snnow screamed and tried to undo the trap.

Sparky collapsed, roaring in pain, tears in his eyes.

Realizing she wasn't going to do it Snow looked around.

"HELP!" she cried not caring who would be the one to answer "SOMEBODY... ANYBODY... Help..." she said sniffing and collapsing next to Sparky tears in her eyes now too.

Sparky whimpered passing out as more and more blood leaked from his leg.

*In Sparky's mind*

Sparky's human-side was holding its leg and cursing him for not looking where he was going and the pain he was now reviving.

"I WAS TRYING TO SAVE HER" Sparky yelled at his human-side as he starts spitting curses at him.

"Yeah and good job you did at that..." he said both of them forgetting his dragon-side was there as well.

"Now we're stuck in this trap and because she _loves_ us..." he said exaggerating the word love "She's not going to leave unless you're free and safe or those Beserkers or Hunters come and get her again."

*In Sparky's mind*

Sparky snapped awake as he was being dragged into another cell.

 _'_ _Told you...'_ he could hear his human-side say, the feeling increasing when he saw Snow and even more guards walk pass the door and into the next room, Snow looking like she had cried for at least a few hours.

 _'_ _Oh shut up,'_ Sparky muttered in my mind as they threw him against the wall.

"Now let's see what a few more days in here will do to those obedience lessons..." Dagur said glaring at Sparky before punching the bars on the door and walking away.

As soon as he had walked away, Sparky looked at his leg - well what was left of it and start crying.

* * *

Up in the skies the dragon riders were still making their way to Berserker Island.

"Are we there yet?" Tuffnut asked once again...

 **"NO!"**

"Um... actually Sir..." Fishlegs called over to Stoick and pointing to the island that was coming up, the Beserker Armada in the harbor with a few foreign ships.

"Dear Thor..." Stoick trailed off spotting one in particular.

"What's wrong Dad?" Hiccup asked trying to see what was so bad but only seeing foreign ships.

"It's nothing" Stoick tried to lie.

* * *

In the jail cells of Berserker Island, Sparky was holding what was left of his leg and still crying.

"Sparky..." he heard Snow calling through the wall "Sparky I'm sorry we're back here... But I couldn't undo the trap and..."

"It's not your fault, its mine" he started sobbing.

Hearing Sparky cry Snow started singing to calm him down.  
 _  
*"Stars and moons and air balloons  
Fluffy clouds to the horizon  
I'll wrap you in rainbows  
And rock you to sleep again.."_

Sparky started calming down and curled up in the middle of the floor.

" _Teddy bears of pink...  
Ducks and lambs of white...  
Don't you cry dear I'm here now  
I'll be your nightlight_

 _Stars and moons and air balloons_  
 _fluffy clouds to the horizon_  
 _I'll wrap you in rainbows_  
 _And rock you to sleep again_

 _Smiles to cure the frowns_

 _Whiling and tumbling in laughter_

 _Someday life will always_

 _Happily ever after_

 _Never more will the storms_  
 _To destroy your little world..._  
 _Never more will the waters rise_  
 _till the mounts no longer touch the sky..._ "

Sparky was drifting off to sleep, Snow's song calming his dragon side making him shift back to being full human.

 _"Stars and moons and air balloons  
Fluffy clouds to the horizon...  
I'll wrap you in rainbows  
And rock you to sleep again_

 _I'll wrap you in rainbows_  
 _And rock you to sleep again..."_

Sparky was fast asleep, snoring gently, letting a whistle out with each breath.

Hearing he had fallen asleep, Snow curled up and fell asleep too.

* * *

 ***note this is when he still has two arms**

 ***Song = '** _Derpy's Lullaby'_


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Sparky woke up to the sound of fighting outside... But he didn't move. He didn't want to get hurt more than he was.

"COME ON THIS WAY!" a familiar voice cried out as the owner and his friends enter the jail looking in every room for Sparky.

Sparky slowly came towards the bars, feeling pain in my missing leg all the way, it hurt so much.

"Hiccup!" he called out.

Hearing the call they came over to his door as they were making it over Sparky clutched the base of his leg, it hurts.

"Sparky... you alright?" Hiccup asked stopping at his friend's door. Toothless goes to the next one and spies Snow still asleep.

"What do you think..." Sparky said glaring at him and sounding like he was about to cry looking to his leg.

Hiccup notices and gasps.

"Oh I'm so sorry..." he said looking at his own missing limb.

"Please, just get her out of here," Sparky pleaded gesturing to the next cell.

Confused Hiccup went over and saw her.

"What's her name?" he asked Sparky, using some keys he had stolen to open the door.

"Snow" Sparky said quietly.

In Snow's room Hiccup was on all fours trying to wake Snow up.

"Snow... Snow hey... Wake up..." Hiccup said quietly shaking her shoulder.

Slowly she woke up. As soon as she saw Hiccup she screamed and backed away from him not wanting to get hurt.

Quickly Toothless came up to her, and she began to calm down.

"He's a friend," Sparky says, with a slight whimper in his voice, to her.

Hearing Sparky, Snow nodded, but didn't say anything folding her ears back slightly.

Then her eyes fell on the now open door and she rushed out to see him coming out of his own room.

"Are you ok Sparky..." she asked grabbing his hand.

Sparky nodded trying to keep her calm, he pushed the pain to the back of his mind, _'No time for that now...'_ Sparky thought to himself as he hobbled towards the exit.

Just then a phantom pain overwhelmed Sparky and he quickly fall over clutching the stump of his leg as he cried out in pain.

Fear running across her face, Snow rushed forward and helped Sparky sit up, rubbing his shoulders saying soothing things to calm him down.

But Sparky's mind was clouded with pain.

*In Sparky's mind*

"Oh yeah great idea moving it... You just made yourself think it was still there, that's why this is happening!" his human-side yelled to him.

He retracted as he yelled at him.

His dragon-side came out of the clouds and jumped on to his human-side, shutting him up then turned to Sparky.

 ** _'Use your Dragon Powers to grow another leg Sparky... It will sting for a while and you won't be able to do it more than once. But it will mean you can walk and if need be... run again...'_** he says, but Sparky doesn't listen.

*In Sparky's mind*

"Sparky come on..." Snow said grabbing his face and looking him in the eyes "We need to get out of here. Sparky... get up please..."

Sparky woke up his eyes filled with pain.

"Leave me, I'm no use," he says pain draped over every word.

"You're not useless," Snow said hugging him tightly "And I'm not leaving you..." she said starting to cry a tear dropping off of her face and onto his leg numbing the pain. slightly...

"I can't walk, I can't run, what use am I" Sparky said his voice getting weaker.

Hearing his voice weaken, Snow gaped and looked up seeing his eyes get droopy

"No... Live Sparky please..." she said shaking him gently "After all you did for me, keeping me safe from that Hunter, you can't just get up and leave me..."

Sparky smiled weakly as he held onto his lifeline, he could barely stay awake.

"Come on Sparky..." Hiccup said helping him up and onto Toothless "Just stay awake until we get you seen by Gothi again back on Berk and then you can sleep for as long as you want..."

Sparky nodded as he stayed awake, but only barley, he just wanted to let sleep.

On making it out of the building Snow changed into her dragon form as a Snow Fury, meaning Toothless didn't have to have another passenger to slow him down, and together they took off into the skies meeting up with the others and Stoick.

Sparky's eyes were almost about to shut, it was so cold...

Seeing Sparky almost close his eyes, Snow gasped and flew back down to the ground shifting back to being human hugging herself in fear she might hurt him, Hiccup coming back to see what was wrong.

"Then go, be free," Sparky said laying a shaking hand on her shoulder once she said the reason, his voice almost gone.

"But... I want to be with you..." she said tears in her eyes "But if I am I'll hurt you... All I can do is keep you cold remember..." she said when she saw neither of them understood "And at this point the cold is not something you want..."

Just then Sparky's eyes shut as he passed into a coma.

"Sparky..." Snow cried panicked "SPARKY!"

"Snow... Snow..." Hiccup said getting her attention "We'll get him all better we just need to get back home."

"Well come on then!" Snow said shifting back and taking off.

They were not fifty feet in the air, when a large net came and caught Snow and brought her back to the ground.

"SNOW!" Hiccup yelled reaching towards her, Toothless crying out as well, the others either too far up or paying attention to something else.

"Oh... no..." Drago said gruffly coming out of the shadows a new metal arm attached to his shoulder "You, you little halfa, are **NOT** getting away from me again..."

Snow had shifted back to her human form and was trying to get out of the net her fear growing the closer the Hunter came to her, meaning she was panicking and getting more tangled up then untangled.

Something happened in the next split second...

Some say Sparky woke up long enough to send Drago flying backwards.

Some say something else happened... Whatever did happen, Drago never got to hurt her.

*Snow's POV*

The Hunter was just about to strike his weapon at her and then a bright light blue light covered her and shot in an outward circle pushing him back and making him hit the jail house wall knocking him out.

*Normal*

Quickly Astrid came down and used her axe to cut through the net and helped Snow out.

Together they got onto Stormfly and took to the air.

Once everyone was back together, the riders and their Chief began to head back to Berk, each one hoping, praying that Sparky will be ok.


	10. Chapter 10

*In Sparky's mind*

Sparky's human-side was sleeping.

His dragon-side saw him and came over, he seemed smaller than before.

"What happened to you?" he asked him.

 ** _'In saving Snow from that Hunter, you have repaid the dept you made when you killed the Skrill...'_** he explained.

"What about my human side?" Sparky asked smiling weakly.

 ** _'Oh he'll be fine...'_** his dragon side says waving it off.  
 ** _'He just needs some rest and then he and you will be all well and good again... Minus the fact that now you will only have one leg.'_**

Sparky looked down, at the missing leg wondering how he was standing up, but then this was his mind.

"At least I'm still alive," he said smirking slightly.

 ** _'Yep...'_** his dragon-side said smiling **_'Well I'll be off then... Bye...'_**

And with that he faded away until he was no longer there.

*Inside Sparky's mind*

Sparky woke up to the feel of a damp cloth pressed to his forehead.

"Ummm hmmm, ummm hmmm," light snores reached his ears and he looked to see Snow, sleeping beside the bed.

"Snow..." he said weakly rolling to one side to look at her.

"Ummm hmmm, ummm hmmm," was the answer he got.

Sparky placed a gentle hand on her, glad that she was ok.

 ** _'SQUEAK SQUEAK!'_** a yellow Terrible Terror called flying up to the boy and rubbing her head into his chest.

"Lemon?" he asked quietly so not to wake Snow, rubbing her head.

 ** _'Squeak, caw, co-co...'_** Lemon said her smile growing **_'Mega, baff hip-hip...'_** she said rubbing against his chest again.

 _(Sparky your back, I'm so happy)_

"I missed you two" Sparky said hugging her, hoping that's what she said.

Lemon smiled and walked down his leg until she got to where it ended.

 ** _'Fa comp of caw backer Squeak... Dónde está?'_** she asked looking back to him.

 _(The rest of your leg Sparky... Where is it?)_

"It's gone," Sparky said, only understanding bits and pieces of what she said.

 ** _'Tee Hic-Hic?'_** she asked cocking her head.

 _(Like Hiccup?)_

"Yes," he says scratching her chin.

At all the noise Snow was beginning to wake up and sat up stretching, giving off a large yawn...

"Snow!" Sparky shouted happily and hugged her neck.

The sudden sound and touch made Snow jump and she was about to attack when she realized it was only Sparky.

"Oh Sparky I thought you'd never wake up..." she said hugging him back, tears in her eyes... "You've been out for three weeks..."

"Three weeks..." Sparky said his blood running cold with the news.

"Uh huh..." Snow said coming away and rubbing at her eyes "Today would of been the start of the fourth one."

"My dragon-side's gone..." Sparky said sounding almost sad.

At first Snow looked shocked but then sad and turned her gaze to the floor

"Gothi said that, that would happen..." she said quietly then looking to Lemon who was still there looking innocent asked "Can you still understand them?"

"Bits and pieces," he says petting Lemon's back "It just sounds like broken Norse to me."

"Well that's something then..." Snow said tickling Lemon's chin "Not a lot of Vikings can understand even the simplest of Dragonese..." she explained.

Sparky pulled back the sheets to look at his leg, seeing something half wooden, half metal in its place.

 **(Hiccups prosthetic from httyd 1 basically)**

"Hiccup had a spare and said you could have it..." Snow said beaming picking Lemon out of the way.

Sparky shoved one leg off the bed then the other. He took one step before nearly falling flat on his face.

Quickly Snow got under him and stopped him from falling all the way to the ground, smiling up to him to see if he was alright, Lemon now on top her head.

"Thanks..." Sparky says as he leaned on her as they got back up to standing together.

After Snow draped one of his arms over her shoulders they headed for the door.

 _*Step, thump...* *Step, thump...*_ That was what Sparky could hear as he walked towards the door.

Slowly Snow reached for the door and opened it, the bright sun shining on their faces blinding them slightly.

Once they got their sights back they stepped outside.

"Wow..." Sparky said looking around. He could see quite a few Skrill's all over the village.

"Since the moment we came back... Skrill's have been coming to Berk and no one can understand why, and I couldn't find out because they wouldn't talk to me..." Snow said seeing Sparky's expression and smiling.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sparky said confused.

"Oh no reason..." Snow said leading him down through the crowd and up to a golden Skrill right in the middle of them and bowed slightly.

"Hi," Sparky said nervously bowing as well.

 ** _'Greetings my boy...'_** the Skrill said and Sparky could hear him perfectly.

"Who... How?" Sparky asked confused that he could hear him perfectly.

 ** _'I am Orion, the Alpha of the Skrill's,'_** he said looking around at the others  
 ** _'And you can understand me, because even though your dragon side is gone meaning you can no longer hear the others, you still hold a bit of Skrill in you so you can hear us...'_**

"Thank you Orion" Sparky said resisting the urge to stroke him.

 ** _'Snow told us of how you defended and protected her against killers, and in turn lost your leg and your dragon side...'_** Oroin said nodding to Snow slightly.  
 ** _'Such heroism, my boy deserves a reward... If you wish for it... I can reactivate your dragon side.'_**

"That would be an honour" Sparky said nodding a smile coming to his face.

Smiling Orion told Snow to step away slightly, then looking to the sky he called out to the lightning and made it hit the boy, shocking him and making him fall to the ground.

 ** _'SPARKY!'_** Lemon screamed and flew straight into his chest knocking the wind out of him.

"I'm ok" Sparky says trying to breathe again.

 ** _'But that big-mean-meanie-pants just shot you...'_** Lemon said confused sniffing to see if he really was alright.

"No, he gave me my dragon side back" Sparky said hugging Lemon sweetly.

 ** _'What you mean?'_** she asked not understanding what he was saying.

"He means honey..." Snow said coming over and picking Lemon up "That since we got back and until just now, Sparky couldn't understand dragons..."

Sparky just watched the look on Lemons face drop.

 ** _'You mean you didn't understand me back in there...'_** she asked looking to the house her eyes growing wide and her lip quivering slightly.

Sparky nodded and stroked her comfortingly.

"It's ok Lemon, I'm ok, besides my foot that is..." Sparky joked hugging her like a stuffy.

"So what are we going to do about all of the Skrill's..." he ask confused.

 ** _'We only came to welcome you back to the waking world and to give you this gift... Sparky,'_** Orion said looking to Sparky **_'But now we shall go... Farewell.'_**

"Farewell," Sparky said a sad tone in his voice as they left.

"It was nice meeting my alpha, my kin..." he said looking to Snow.

"Yeah... It was nice... Wasn't it?" Snow asked grabbing Sparky's arm and helping him back up again.

Together they headed for the Great Hall.

"It was," Sparky said as he walked with her, mainly focusing on not falling over.

o0o

As they entered the Hall all eyes turned to the two of them, dragon and human, and together they all cheered to see that Sparky was up.

"Now's time for Stoick to give you his 'gift'..." Snow said cunningly as they both headed for the Head Table.

Sparky limped beside her as they walked up, glad to be finally out of bed

"Ah... Sparky, nice to see you up and about..." Stoick said beaming, Hiccup, Toothless and the rest of the riders and their dragons next to him.

"And please let me be the first to say, I am sorry for what happened... And how you got there in the first place."

"Well, I'm here now," Sparky said jokingly nodding and having a smile on his face.

Smiling, Stoick nodded and invited both of them to sit next to him for dinner.

"That would be an honour," Sparky said as Toothless started chasing Lemon. Sparky couldn't help smirking as he held in his laughter.

Snow on the other hand let it all out and had a big grin on her face as she sat next to Sparky and they were both served helpings of fish and chicken.

* * *

After the food was taken care of, the mead and singing began.

While the Vikings and the Dragons got to that, Snow managed to slip away and climb up on to the roof her eyes on the moon loving the sight of it and the feeling of the cool night air on her skin.

"Beautiful isn't it" Sparky said climbing up too.

Snow jumped slightly about to attack, but calmed down after seeing it was just Sparky.

"Yeah... And it's nice to not have to see it through a cell room's window," she said.

Sparky slowly rubbed her back, right were her wings would be when she changes into a hybrid or a dragon.

A large smile came to Snow's face as he rubbed her back and she leaned into it a bit more purring coming unwillingly out from her throat.

Sparky finished with a large smile on his face.

Sighing in pleasure once he was done, Snow sunk down a bit and rested her head against Sparky's chest her ear over his heart..

"Um..." Sparky says feel awkward and looking down to her.

"You mind if we sleep out here tonight Sparky..." she asked looking up to him the best she could without moving her head.

"Sure?" he says, though it came out like a question, not knowing where she is going with this.

"Hmmm... Night then..." Snow said curling up a bit and fallen asleep.

Sparky changed into his dragon form and put a wing over her to keep her warm.

A shooting star streaks across the sky.

Looking up at it, Sparky wondered what he could wish for. But when he started hearing Snow's light snores he said to himself, all three sides of him had just what they wanted and needed right here.

Pasting a smile on his face as he closed his eyes and went to sleep as well, his past being in the past and his future looking open and bright.

The End.

* * *

 **AN: Ok I think there can be something else** , **But I can't think of anything.**

 **And remember half of this was done by** Gordon519


End file.
